The Band
by monkey87
Summary: Music is buzzing through Condor studios.Sonny and her cast are chose to sing at the upcoming Christmas dance for the casts, and is totally in for it. But what will Chasity/Chloe have to say about? This story is dedicated to LarryLuvsPie.Thanks so much 3
1. Chapter 1

**So people. Christmas is coming up, and let me tell you. The stores are packed! Anyway a hope you like this. Maybe I can finish on Christmas. Hopefully.**

**LOL. Anyway enjoy.**

…

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

It was the end of November, and to tell you the truth. It was boring here around the studios. I mean, like besides the sketches, it was like being in the desert. Though its not hot. I am just sitting in the prop room, painting my nails this pretty colour or midnight blue. I was also looking at my song book. Yes I right songs. But I never know if they are any good because I have never ever sang them before in front of an audience.

I remember last Christmas EveSomething happened that I couldn't believeI went for a walk as the snow came downAnd when it stopped I was in a different townAnd the sign said have no fear; your not lost your here!_Walking this ChristmasDown santa claus laneNo need to wonderNo need to explainJust have some faith in what you seeYour right here where you want to beWalking this ChristmasDown santa claus laneDown Santa Claus LaneElves were standing in the streetSnow men and reindeer came out to greetSilver bells chimed from far awayAs santa rode by on an open sleighAnd he told me have no fearYour not lost, your here!Walking this ChristmasDown santa claus laneNo need to wonderNo need to explainJust have some faith in what you seeYour right here where you want to beWalking this ChristmasDown santa claus laneDown Santa Claus LaneI don't know HowI don't know whenbut one dayI'll be back againAnd he told me have no fearYour not lost your hereWalking this ChristmasDown santa claus laneNo need to wonderNo need to explainJust have some faith in what you seeYour right here where you want to beWalking this ChristmasDown santa claus laneDown Santa Claus LaneDown Santa Claus LaneDown Santa Claus LaneDown Santa Claus Lane _

I could never play without band anyway. Besides. I don't even think I am that good at singing. I mean sure my cousins said they were excellent, but then again. They are family. So now I am just in the prop house fixing up my songs.

_Jingle bell, jingle bellJingle bell rock_

_Jingle bell -_

I was cut off with tawni coming into the room screaming.

"what's wrong tawni?" I asked. She looked at me with pure excitement.

"well, for your information. I just got called down to Mr. condors office-" she was about to finish when I cu her off.

"YOU GOT FIERD!" I yelled.

"no, no , no silly. He asked me a question. Because apparently, I was his last resort on a question. He wanted to know, what band should he get for the Christmas dance." she said.

"and…?" I asked signalling her to continue.

"well I nominated you!" she said. WHAT?

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled getting up on my feet.

"oh please sonny. I hear you singing all the time. You are really good." she said.

"aww! Tawn." I said giving her a hug.

"does this mean you'll do it?" she asked.

"even if I did, I don't have a band." I said. Tawni gave me an evil smirk.

"who said you didn't." she said. "come on in guys." she called.

Nico, Grady and zora came out. My eyes widened.

"you guys?" I asked. They all nodded.

"okay then lets see what you got." I said.

"okay who plays what?" I asked.

"well I play keyboard. it's the best!" zora said. I nodded.

" I play drums." Grady said. A nod.

"I play guitar" Nico said. Another nod.

"I also play guitar." tawni said. Wow. I girl like tawni that plays guitar.

"ok. Lets see what you guys got, come with me."

5 minutes later we were outside studio 7.

"umm…sonny? What are we doing here?" zora asked me.

"yeah, isn't this studio closed.?" Grady asked.

"well, it was. Till I asked Mr. condor if I could have it. He didn't even ask what I wanted it for. " I said.

I unlocked the huge doors, and stepped inside. I heard everyone gasp.

Inside, the whole floor, was made of dark shiny purple flooring, a huge stage with lights and everything. The type you see in concerts, a soda fountain, with a whole variety full of pop/soda. A whole rack full of different guitars. Tawni and nico were staring at that.

Over by the stage, there was the most shiniest darkest purple drum set you would ever see. The walls were a shiny silver metallic wallpaper, with white music notes all over them. There was an amazing shiny black keyboard with rhinestones in crested all around the top. Along the ceiling there were a whole bunch of lights like on a regular set except they were different colours. There were a whole bunch of lights that you would see at a football game. There were a whole bunch of beanbag chairs, and glass tables. Over in this corner, there were two single lazy boy black leather chairs, a love seat, and a big regular couch. They were all black leather my favourite. Not real leather though. And between them a big black shiny coffee table. There were lots of mics am amps on the stage.

"THIS IS SWEET!" I heard nico yell.

"really? I always thought, that it was boring." I said I got confused looked by everyone.

Tawni gaze fell upon a door.

"hey sonny, what's in there.?" she asked. A smile grew on my face.

"I'll show ya, just hold on." I went back to the doors and locked them. We all walked towards the room. I opened it up, and everyone gasped again. The flooring was a deep purple carpeting which was fuzzy, my walls were black with silver bordering.

"this rug is so nice! It makes me want to do carpet angels!" zora said, then started doing carpet angels. I just laughed. There was a silver makeup table, and a big black leather couch. The walls were filled with posters except, one wall had a poster with Mackenzie falls on it with darts sticking out of it.

"sweet! You got a Mackenzie falls dart poster! Can I play!" Grady asked.

"sure, but watch this." I said. I went over to a table, and picked up six darts.

I showed them it, then shot all of them and they all hit the characters in the face.

Zora stopped doing carpet angles to start laughing with the others.

"okay guys, do you want to go and show me what you can do?" I asked.

"sure" they all said. We went out to the main room and got ready.

"okay, tawni and nico pick a guitar and guitar pick, Grady pick a pair of drum sticks" I said pointing over to the guitars, and then to a cabinet filled with picks and drum sticks.

"zora…get into position" I said.

"you got it chief" she said.

I handed out pieces of paper with music on it for each of them to fit with there instrument. Tawni was lead guitar. Nico was behind. I was in front singing.

"okay everyone, stat off with jingle bell rock. Oh and I put lyrics because the Christmas songs include everyone." I said.

_Jingle bell rock, jingle bell rock, jingle bell rock _

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_

_Jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bell swing_

_And jingle bells ring_

_Snowin' and blowin'_

_Up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begunJingle bell, jingle bell_

_Jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime in_

_Jingle bell time_

_Dancin' and prancin'_

_In jingle bell square_

_In the frosty airWhat a bright time_

_It's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell, time_

_Is a swell time_

_**To go glidin' in a**_

_one horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up, jingle horse_

_Pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and mingle_

_In a jinglin' beat_

_That's the jingle bell rock _

_Jingle bell rock, jingle bell rock jingle bell rock yea_

"and cut! That was…perfect!" I said. They were all perfect.

"so does that mean we get to do the show?" Grady asked. Everyone looked at me.

"well I don't know if we will get the part, but …. I am most definitely in to win" I said.

"YES!" everyone said.

Inside I was actually glad.

_**Okay. I don't know if you like this story or not. I know that Chad wasn't included in this chapter, but, he will next chapter. And theses songs, were performed by Hilary Duff 'Santa Clause lane". hope you guys liked that chapter. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**C.P.O.V  
**I was walking down the halls, with nothing to do. Rehearsal had just ended, and we all had a meeting in about an hour. So, now I'm just walking by studios 5, 6 , 7 and 8. I walk past studio 5. I hear silence. Studio 6, nothing but air sloshing around. Studio 7, I hear music. studio 8, sil- Music?

I backed up, and pressed my ear to the door. Yes, I had definitely heard music.

But I thought that this studio was closed down? Then, the music stopped. I heard mumbling, and then the music started again. Louder this time.  
_  
_It was "Santa Claus Lane" by Hillary Duff that was playing, but it wasn't Hillary's voice I heard. It was a shrill, high-pitched, beautiful, flowing voice.

Wow. Whoever was singing that sure was better then anyone I have heard. But of course, I wouldn't admit that. I mean, I have a rep to protect. I obviously don't have time for this. But yet, I was still curious to find out who it is. I tried opening the door, very carefully, quietly.

Almost as if the only ting you heard was the wind whistling by your ears. I almost succeeded, but then I heard men and Mr. Condor talking, and heading this way.

I left the door, and I made a run for it.

Then I heard Mr. Condor say, "If this girl is as good as that girl predicted, then they are hired!"

He knocked, then entered the room. _What girl?_

  
**S.P.O.V.  
**_When the snow comes down in Tinseltown  
You'll be dancing in Hollywood  
Slippin and a' sliding and a'sleigh ridin' all over the neighborhood  
You'll be rockin' with a stockin' on your head so the cold won't get to you  
On Christmas Eve you can believe that—_

We got cut off practise when there was a rap on the studio door.

"Who could that be? Nobody comes to studio 7," I wondered aloud.

Then, Tawni spoke up. "Oh, I called Mr. Condor. I told him to come here." She practically boasted, holding up her pink, sparkly cell. I nodded. I went to the door, and opened it just a little.

I then saw his face. I opened it up wider, but I was behind the door. "Alright. So Sonny, Tawni here tells me you are quite the singer." he said smiling down at me.

"Well, I guess so," I said.

"Are you kidding me!?!" I heard Nico yell. "Sonny is the best singer I have ever heard!" he said.

"Yeah!" Grady yelled. I flushed and put my head down so nobody could see the pink tint to my cheeks. I was never one for compliments, they make me blush like a tomato.

Mr. Condor just looked at us. "Okay then, well lets hear ya, shall we?" He asked, verging on impatience. We all nodded.

We all went back to the stage, and I instructed everybody to turn to page 5.

We sang "Santa Claus is Coming To Town," and Mr. Condor stared with wide eyes.  
_  
_We finished, and I glanced over to Mr. Condor with hopeful, wide eyes. He got up and started clapping like a madman! "That was perfect!! That is exactly what I'm looking for!" he yelled.

I just smiled. So did everybody else. "You got another one?" Mr. Condor asked, sitting down, hope now in his eyes. We all nod.

"_Jingle Bell Rock,_" I say. Everyone, including Mr. Condor, nod their heads in agreement.

We sing one of my favourite Christmas songs, and with every verse Mr. Condor edges further to the front of his seat, and his eyes get wider with every note._  
_  
He seemed to like this one, too, because he was clapping again. "Well, that's it! You guys are _in_!" He yelled, excitement not dropping from his voice, not one bit.

"_YES!!"_ Everyone, including me all cheered.

"Well, as you know, there is a meeting today in about—he checked his watch—ten minutes. So, if I were you, I would get ready, and come to the cafeteria, because I am going to announce that you guys are the winners!" He yelled with enthusiasm. He gathered his things and walked out the door, beaming.

_**Ten Minutes Later, In The Cafeteria. **_  
Everybody, and I mean _everybody,_ was crowding around. We weren't supposed to tell anyone about the news till Mr. Condor announced it, but I wanted to tell someone so bad.

I was talking to Tawni, but then none other than '_the' _Chad Dylan Cooper came up to us, rudely interrupting our conversation.

Chloe clung on to his arm, like her lowlife, vile, disgusting life depended on it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A pair of losers, perhaps?" She said. I was about ready to hit her, when Tawni poked me with her long, sharp pink nail.

"Yeah, Chloe. Looks like we do" Chad said, acting disgusted. I could see something in his sea blues that he was trying to hide.

_Love._

  
"Do you guys even know what this meeting is about?" Chloe hissed at me like I was two years old again.

I shook my head, even though I very well knew.

"Well, a whole lot of people that formed bands auditioned for the Christmas dance. So, of course I auditioned. I mean I have the best voice ever! My band, which is also my cast, didn't even mind playing for me. Sure they're the old Christmas songs, but like I said, I got the voice for every song." She boasts, ranting.

"I'm sorry," I said bravely. "I thought you were human... must have mistaken your species."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You're sure you're human?"

"One-hundred percent sure, why?"

"Oh. I could have _sworn _you were a female dog, because you're acting like a real bi-"

"Hey everybody!" She cuts me off. "Sonny doesn't know her ABC's!" She screams across the cafeteria. Snickers are heard from every corner.

I wanted to slap her across the face right now. Chad caught my expression and said, "What's the matter sonny? Jealous that you never knew? Not like you could sing, anyways," he said.

Now I wanted to slap both of them into next Tuesday, but I knew that Tawni would not allow that. Tawni read my expression and started laughing.

I caught on, and I laughed too.

Chad and Chloe Dimwit glared at us.

"What's so funny?" She sneered. I tried speaking in between laughs but I couldn't. So I just shook my head. I stopped before tawni. I looked over at Nico and Grady and saw that they were wearing amused expressions too.

I looked above me, and saw Zora starting to pour a liquid type of blue and purple sticky substance over Chole.

She looked at me, and I nodded. Then she dumped some of the goo all over Chole. She shrieked a loud, girlie shriek. i had to cover my ears. i looked over to find grady, nico and zora all laughing, and tawni crying with laughter.

_"WELCOME TO 'MACKENZIE FALLS!'" _Zora laugh-shrieked.

Tawni and I giggled into our palms at first, but it turned into a full-blown laughter fit.

"Ew!" I heard another girlie scream and saw Chad wiping about a drop of goo from his hand.

"Look at me!" Chloe screamed.

"What? You don't think _we_ did that, do you?" Nico said coming up from behind us.

"I look like...like...a monster mixed with a mutant!" she screamed.

"oh I'm sorry Chloe. I'm afraid it's to late." I said. Everyone started laughing, even Chad! Chloe shot him a glare and he went silent.

"now i got to go and change!" she sneered and stormed off. i was really laughing.

"Why? The outfit was already ugly enough anyways!" I yelled after her, and Tawni slapped a high-five.

"You know, that wasn't funny!" Chad hissed. I looked at him with a look that said _Oh Please. Spare me your excuses._

_  
"_Really Chad? Cause, I saw you laughing," I said. He glared then left us. Mr. Condor came in.

"Alright everybody, settle down!" He commanded.

Everybody went silent then took a seat. "Okay. As you know, I was looking for a band for the studio Christmas dance. Well great news! I found the best band!"

Shoot! I forgot to give it a name. I asked Tawni, and she gave me an idea. I texted Mr. Condor with the name, and I put a little happy face at the end of the text.

**Sonny: **_Random Five! :)_

He looked at the text then looked at me. I nodded.

"Well anyway, the name of the band is _Random Five_! This band includes your very own Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Sonny!" He yelled. I saw Chad's mouth fall open.

He turned around and looked at me. I smirked.

_"WHAT!?!?!"_ I heard a yell from the back. I turned around to see an angry, purple/blue Chloe storming towards Mr. Condor.

"_HOW CAN YOU PICK THEM!?!_" She screeched.

"Well because they were the best!" He said.

"But sonny can't sing!! She is a amateur!!" She yelled.

"Oh no. Miss Sonny can sing far better then anyone here, even you miss Dewitt."

**C.P.O.V.  
**So it was the _randoms_ that were playing at studio 7. That was Sonny singing? I hated to admit it, but she was almost as good a singer as Demi Lovato. I have always liked sonny better then Chloe, but it would never happen. No matter how bad I wanted it to.  
****

Well, there it is folks! Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. I had a little help from my cousin, because that evil writer's block stole my plot bunny. Leave love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I finally got this chapter done! Oh my god. That took my like what, only eight months to do that? Oh, believe it you should have seen me when I got this chapter done! I was doing probably the worlds biggest and most happiest happy dance! Wow. I must have been the most happiest person on the planet! Also, there might be more dialogue, because I notice in some of my stories, that I don't usually put enough, so I'm going to take this as an opportunity. Any way, hope you enjoy this!**

**I own nothing.**

**...**

**S.P.O.V**

I think my head might explode. Literally. We were sitting in my music room, trying to decide on a list of songs for what to play at the dance. Well, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady were. I was sitting on a black leather spinny chair with my eyes closed. I had a massive headache from all this bickering. And I mean a really bad one. And to make things worse, the dance is coming up real soon. And want to know what's bad about it? Mr. Condor cancelled filming for So Random until the dance is over. Lucky me right?

"Well, Grady what about this one? It's awesome, and THIS century!" I heard Tawni yell. Her yells just pierces right through my head.

"I can't play that!" He defended.

"Well what about this one?" Zora asked.

"ZORA THAT SONG IS FREKIN NASTY!" Tawni yelled, which really didn't help either.

"Yeah, and your point is...?" I heard Zora ask.

"well...WE CAN'T PLAY IT!" She replied sharply.

"Ok, then what about this one?" I heard Nico ask.

"But that one reminds me of the 2005's!" Tawni yelled. That's it I had enough.

"Well-"

"Will all of you just shut-up!" I yelled from my chair, eyes now wide open and staring down my cast mates.

"Tawni. I hate you so much." I said. She gasped and gave me a very, real, surprised face.

"Excuse me? No one can hate _the _Tawni Hart!" She gave back.

"Oh yeah, well I do. If you didn't tell Mr. Condor about my singing, we wouldn't have to stress out over this! And I wouldn't have to sing in front of all those people!" I said, getting up and walking up to them. Tawni expression softened , and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Sonny! You know you want to do this! And besides, I know all about you singing in Wisconsin! You singing at the county fair, in front of way more people then you'll see at the dance! Maybe. I don't know. But, if you can do it there. Why not here?" She asked. I just shrugged.

"Maybe because this is Hollywood. And whatever I do is broadcasted all around North America, and other places of the world. And if I'm not good enough, or make a mistake, I'll never live it down." I said.

"You have to take chances when your in Hollywood Sonny. Like I made a mistake once, and now I'm known as a freak." Zora told me.

"But Zora. You are a freak." I told her.

"Oh, I could have told you that." She said, waving a hand around, turning to face the wall and sitting down cross legged.

"Yeah, Sonny. I mean, if you don't try you will never know. Like, what if this causes you a big break! You could be a singer, and who knows. You might end up being the next Demi Lovato!" Grady yelled. **(A/N: see what I did with the Demi thing? It's funny because she really is Demi Lovato. Don't get it? Well to bad I'm not going to try and explain it. I'm to tired.)**

"Yeah, Sonny when we saw those tapes of you singing in Wisconsin, you looked confident, and independent. And you were, and still are really, really good." Nico said.

"Thanks Nico-Wait. What tapes?" I asked.

"The ones Zora gave us to watch." Grady said. I saw Zora stiffen, and slowly turn around to face us.

"How did you get those Zora?" I asked. She gave me a look that said '_ oh please. As if you don't know how I go it' _

"Ah, true, true. Never mind. Well, okay. I admit it. I really, really, really, REALLY want to do this! Besides acting and comedy, singing is my life! So, I'm going to do it." I said, confident.

"That's good. And now that you back to miss 'Sonny' sonshine" Tawni said, making sun gestures, "Help us pick out a list of songs!" She yelled desperately. I nodded, and quickly got up on the stage.

"Okay, show me what you got." I said. Nico handed me a stack of papers, which I quickly flipped throw.

"Um...guys...this is all nothing but Christmas songs." I said. They all just stared at me like I was stupid.

"Um, yeah. There supposed to be Christmas songs. It a _Christmas _dance." Nico said.

"So you think, that just because it's a Christmas dance. There can only be Christmas songs?" I asked. They all nodded.

"It's always been like that here." Grady said. I thought about it, then smirked, and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well, this year. We are going to change it up. Come over to my computer." I said, and they all followed.

**C.P.O.V**

I have been sitting in Chloe's dressing room for more then three hours, just watching her pace, and yell.

"Oh this is so not fair! Why, does that brat, and her cast of bigger brats, get to sing at the dance. She must have bribed Mr. Condor in order to have been able to play there. If I ever see her again, I swear I'll strangle her!" She yelled finally stopping.

"Well, who knows. Maybe she really is good. Oh, and by the way, you owe me two-hundred and fifty bucks." I said holding out my hand. She looked at me like I was a idiot.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because those shoes your wearing. They look very nice as flats, honey, but regulation says they need to be high-heels" I said. She finally looked down at her shoes, and saw that she'd worn down her black high heels, into black flats.

"How the hell did that happen! I bet you that Sonny did it!" She screamed, while taking her money and flinging it in my face. I closed my eyes, and opened them as the money floated down in front of me.

"Chloe. You have a very...Serious problem. You wore them down by pacing in here for over three hours. Sonny had nothing to do with it." I told her nice and slow.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. Cause' I'm not. And why do you always take her side? I thought you hated the random's. Especially Sonny." She said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I do hate them. Especially Sonny." I said._ Liar._ "But you need to stop accusing everyone for doing things they didn't do. I mean, one time you almost blew up our producer, because he said you needed to cry a little better!" I said. She was furious.

"That's not what were talking about. Were talking about why you always take up for her." She said, coming and standing over me. Putting her arms on both sides of me, so I couldn't escape.

"Her who?" I asked playing dumb.

"Sonny, idiot." She said.

"Sonny who?" I asked. She eyed me carefully, as if inspecting me.

"You like her!" She accused.

"What? No I don't!" I defended.

"You do! Chad freaking Dylan Copper! How can you like a piece of trash!" She screamed.

"Oh please I don't like her!" I said. Truth be told, I was lying. Again. In fact, I love her.

"Where is she?" Chloe asked me getting up.

"I don't know, dressing room, set, prop house, music room at that old stage: number-" but before I could finish she left. If she went to look for Sonny...

_All hell is officially about to break loose. Oh great!_

_..._

**So what did you guys think? I hoped you liked it! It took some work, but I am going to do another chap for this story, sense I got so many reviews for it. REVIEW!**

**~monkey87~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…**...**

**C.P.O.V** _~ Chloe's point of view._

That little moron. She thinks that just because she got her dream to be on television, on a hit comedy show, that she can do whatever she wants. Taking my place for the Christmas dance, and stealing my boyfriend! Oh she is so going to get it!

I just made my way over to set 2 **(A/N: Is that the number of her set? If it isn't then just correct it in you mind.** ) Chad said she would either be at set, the prop house , or her dressing room. And then something about a set, which I really don't care about.

I made my way to the prop house to see her, That Toni chick, the freakazoid, and what's his face with the other what's his face.

"You. You vile, evil little cockroach!" I yelled storming at her. Everyone turned around to stare at me.

"What? ripping off Harry Potter now? Got no more names to call me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Look. Go away dimwit-"

"Dewitt!" I screeched. I know, very un-lady like, but she was really started to get on my nerves.

"Whatever! We don't need you around here causing a big scenario." She said.

"And besides. We are busy. And you are just throwing us way off of track." Toni said.

"Of what? Trying to scam a way into being famous?" I asked.

**S.P.O.V**

"Of what? Trying to scam a way into being famous?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her weasel voice.

"Look. Just leave. No one is going to listen to you anyway." Nico said.

"Oh I am so not finished yet. I haven't even said the reason of why I am down her in the trash department." She said, whipping around to look at each and everyone of us.

"Is it because you have been running your mouth to much?" Zora asked.

"Shut up freakazoid. " Chloe spat. Anger issues.

"Why don't you make me?" Zora said, standing up to her full height. which didn't really compare to Chloe's height.

"Whatever. Now. The real reason I'm here, is because of little Miss 'Son-shine'." Chloe spoke , as she turned to look at me, with a fake plastered smile on her face.

"What did I do now?" I asked.

"You know exactly what you did!" She spat. I swear, you could see the heat rising from her head, and steam coming from her ears. Her blue eyes were now looking to many shades darker.

"Um, no I don't." I said. But seriously, I truly did not know what I did.

"You are stealing my boyfriend!" She screamed.

"What!" Me and my cast shouted. She seriously thinks I am trying to steal Chad away from her? I don't even want to be around him half of the time. The other half I do because sometime's he can be really sweet, and caring. And, you just can't help but absolutely melt when he shows a real smile. Not a fake Hollywood one.

_Get a grip Sonny!_

"Are you serious? Or are you just mentally insane!" I yelled. She is underlay ridicules.

"No, I am dead serious! I have caught you flirting with him a lot of times!" What? She has seriously lost her marbles.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Do to!" She screeched. Wow, she really was serious.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Okay. This has to stop. Guys I don't flirt with Chad right?" I asked them. They slowly looked down, and looked everywhere but at me.

"Right, guys?" I asked, but it sounded more like begging.

"Well, you kind of do Sonny." Grady said. I felt my mouth fall to the floor, and heard Chloe's laughter of victory.

"But Sonny didn't even know she was doing it!" Tawni spoke up.

"Now leave." She growled. Chloe looked like she was ready to beat someone to the pulp.

"Look. I better not hear you sing at that dance. I dare you to try it!"

"Well we accept that dare." I said, and started to walk closer to her.

"Mr. Condor has no idea how big of a mistake he's made. I mean, you guys are amateurs!" She said, also advancing on me.

You see, this is why I hate her. In fact, I don't even know her all that well. She thinks that she is all that, and can get away with anything. She thinks that everyone is to bow before her, and she can have any man she wants.

"If we are such amateurs, then why did he pick us, and not you?" I asked. By now we were butting heads. Whatever she threw, I shot right back.

"Maybe he felt bad for you." She said, smirking.

"Or maybe because we are better. And you know it to. Your just to chicken to admit it." I said, and pushed her away from me. She stumbled a little, but regained her balance.

"Fine. I'll prove were better then you. We'll have a band-off. We'll even have professional judges." Chloe said. I looked at my cast mates who have been quietly watching the scene. They looked at each other, then turned to me, and excitedly nodded.

"Fine.-"

"But we get to make up the rules." Tawni said, getting up to come stand next to me.

"Fine. But you can make up as many rules as you want, but we are still going to beat you." She said. Tawni stared her down.

"Fine. And to make things a little more interesting. Which ever team wins, gets to perform at the dance." Tawni said. What!

"Tawni!" I yelled.

"Trust me" She said. "We can so beat her." Tawni spoke so confidently. But I really had no other choice.

I saw Chloe's face light up with excitement.

"I hate that idea!" I whisper shouted.

"I like that idea." Chloe said, bleakly. She looked so much like a snake, I hated it.

"You In Sonny? Or are you to chicken?" She asked.

I smirked, and slowly walked up to her.

"Bring it."

…**...**

**Okay. I know it was boring, but there will be more. And so sorry it was to short. But, I promise next chapter there will be a little more action. I really wanted Sonny and Chloe to get into a cat fight in this chapter, but it just didn't work or fit the cut. So I gave what I had. But I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon!**

**So please review!**

**~monkey87~**


	5. AN

Hey everyone. Okay, My next chap is almost done, but I need just in tiny bit of help. I have like, no song ideas to put in my story! Can any of you help me? Like give me some ideas for songs, so this way I will know what my audience will like to read you know? But I would really appreciate it!

~ monkey87~


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner, but with school and everything, it has been hard. And thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me with deciding which songs to use. I am eternally grateful. So this chap will not hold the completion, but next chap will. So, enough with this blubbering, and on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Except for the plot.**

…**...**

**C.P.O.V**_Chloe's point of view._

I walked away from the prop house with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Now we will see who is better. Not that we need judges to prove it." I mumbled. When that brat finally learns that I am better then her, we will have no more problems. Except for her and Chad's consistent flirting.

Damn them both! Chad is supposed to be with me, not that _who-_

"OW!" I was so busy in my thoughts, I walked right into a wall.

"Stupid wall." I mumbled. I was going to finally walk to Mr. Condors office to tell him the news when I heard heavy footprints running behind me.

"Chloe!" The person finally came around the corner, and revealed themselves to be Chad.

I put on my best smile to show off my perfect whites, and batted my eyes.

"Hey Chaddy! Where have you been?" I asked him, not waiting for a response, and turning to continue my way to Mr. Condor.

"Where have I been? Where have _you _been? I have been looking for you for the past…Thirty minutes!" He shouted behind me.

"Oh, I was just at the _random's_" I said, with utter disgust.

"Why were you over there?" He asked me.

"Oh, no reason. Not picking a fight if that's what your implying." I stated with a knowing smirk.

"You were fighting with them? Why?" He asked.

"Why would you care?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said. "Just tell me".

"Well if you must know, I went over there, and gave them a little piece of my mind. I told them they were amateurs, and why Mr. Condor picked them was far from my knowledge. And now we are having a competition.!" I told him excitedly.

"A competition?" He asked me as I turned around. I nodded my head beaming. "What kind of competition?" I sighed. I may be dating the hottest actor of our generation, but I am also dating the dumbest actor of our generation. **(A/N: Truth be told, I am only using Chloe's words, not mine. I think that he is both smart and HOT!) **

'A band-off. I am going to Mr. Condors office now to tell him we are going to have one. With professional judges! That'll show that damn Munroe I am way prettier, smarter, and talented then her." I said turning to stalk back to Mr. Condors office.

"You can't do that!" He said, chasing after me again.

"Oh can't I?" I said. Now he was begging to be a pain in the butt.

"No, I mean…They won the spot fair and square." He said.

"So…?"

"So, it wouldn't be nice to take something away from the Randoms that might actually boost the popularity of Condor Studios, but to stoop to their level is nuts." He babbled. I gave an evil chuckle, something I thought I couldn't do.

"Just watch me." I said. And he scurried off somewhere. He is smart ; not getting in my way. Idiot.

**S.P.O.V**

"Oh. My. Frekin'. God. Tawni what did you just do!" I yelled.

"Relax, Sonny. Now we can show that mother fuc-"

"Language Tawni." Zora said, barley paying attention.

"Whatever. But think of it this way. We will get more rating for So Random! Sense paparazzi is sure to be there. We will beat that witch Chloe, and you can finally show the whole world your amazing talent!" She said, smiling. Wait! Tawni. Complementing, and smiling at the same time. To me!

As if she could read my mind she said: " Don't get used to that. But Sonny, you have a real talent. That's why I told Mr. Condor to come and listen to you. You need to show this talent to people. And this is your chance!"

"She's right Sonny. I haven't heard anyone sing that good in a long time. At that is coming from me. ME!" Zora said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Well if it's coming from you then it must mean a lot. Thanks Zora." I said.

"No problem." She said.

"And besides Sonny. We get to make up the rules! This way we can for sure win!" Grady enthusiastically said. I nodded. " True." I said, beginning to like this more and more.

"I think we can make this work to our advantage." I said. They all turned towards me.

"We can use a whole bunch of great songs to beat her. Even some we can right on our own. I got a few…" I told them smiling sheepishly.

"You can right songs! This is even better! Now we can for sure win!" Nico said. Both him and Grady high fiveing.

"Yeah. And we can get someone to spy on her! And her so called band!" Tawni said.

"I call doing the spying!" Zora screamed, making sure no one misunderstood her, and took her spot.

"Okay. Look like we got ourselves a plan!" I said. They all cheered.

"I think this call for celebrating! To the frozen yogurt machine!" Grady declared, and both him and his best pal took off.

"I'm going to'

Get a head start on the spying." Zora said, and climbed up into the vents.

"I guess that leaves you and me Tawn. We can get working on the music now!" I said, walking over to the couch.

"Yeah. Oh and Sonny this is another great advantage for you."

"How so?"

"You'll be able to win Chad over! Once he hears you, there is most no denying he won't fall hard." She said, applying her long lasting coco moco coco.

"What? Never mind." I said.

**C.P.O.V ~ Chloe's point of view ~**

"I hope you see reasoning to this Mr. Condor" I said. I had told him about our idea about the band off. He was only listening through most of it. But I hope he will consider it.

"I don't know. I picked the So Random! Cast because I thought they had the potential, and the talent. But I suppose I could make this happen. It would be good publicity for the studio. I think it is a brilliant idea. I will get working on it right away. Now get out of my office before I change my mind and fire you!" He said, reaching for the phone. I smiled and got up. I immediately went to the door. Munroe. You have officially met your match.

…...

**Okay. There is the next chapter. I am hoping the next chapter will be up by Sunday. I still have my other stories I need to work on, and work, and school. But I will try to update soon. So sorry the chapter was short and boring, but once again, I needed to update and I had to get the basic idea of what's going to happen next out.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**~monkey87~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, this chapter was writen by channystemiluver4ever, and I just want to tell you, that you did an awsome job and without you I would have never ever got this story on the run again! This entire story is now dedicaded to you! ~ Monkey87 ~ (my author note)**

**...**

Hey! This is **channystemiluver4ever** writing the next 3 chapters of _**The Band.**_ In an authors note, **monkey87** said she was having a little writers block for this story so I asked if I could help. She's letting me write THREE chapters. So here's the first one! That I wrote! I hope you like it and sorry if I didn't use your song suggestions. Also the list of the songs and artists are at the bottom.

...

**Chloe's POV**

YES! He agreed. Now to pick the song I want to sing. And make sure that I get someone to spy on those loser Randoms. This is gonna work. I'm gonna win and Sonny and those pathetic Randoms will lose. And, Chad will be all mine. MUAHAHA!

"WESLEY!" I called. He appeared at my side quickly. I jumped a little. He was just like that creepy Zora.

"Yeah?"

"I need you and your camera to do a little bit of spying."

"Okay what do you need me to do?"

"Spy on the Randoms in their music studios while their practicing. Get it on video and bring it back to me."

"Deal."

"Perfect."

**Wesley's POV**

Okay so all I gotta do is record them singing. Easy right? WRONG! How can I spy on Zora? I really like her and if she finds out, that could ruin my chances with her! Also, I actually want her and the others to win. Sure it'll be nice to win but I think that they deserve it. I HAVE AN IDEA! I'll bring my camera, record the beginning of the song before they start singing, "accidentally" press end record before the singing starts and leave. PERFECT! And Chloe will never find out!

Once I was in the studio where they practice their songs, I got my camera ready.

"So what songs are we gonna do?" Zora asked.

"I'm thinking that we should each do at least 2 or 3 for the band off. Which ones do you wanna do, Grady?"

"I'm thinking _Can't Have You_ and _It's Over_." he said. "Nico?"

"I really wanna do that duet with Tawni that we wrote. You know _Walking In My Shoes_ and I wanna do _Replay_." Nico said. "Tawni?"

"_Mine _and that song with you." she said. "Zora?"

"_Intuition_ with Nico and _Brick By Boring Brick_." she said. "Sonny?"

"_Remember December_ and _Wonderful Christmas Time_." she said. "Let's practice Zora's first."

They all got postitioned at their instruments. Sonny at the keyboard, Grady on the drums, Tawni on the bass guitar and Nico at the lead guitar. Sonny started playing a really cool rhythm. I noticed that she, Tawni and Nico had microphones near them. I figured Sonny and Tawni would sing back up. I postioned my camera and recorded the beginning music. I kept recording just because it was Zora. I would make a copy and edit it to stop before she sings.

(_Zora_, Nico,** Sonny and Tawni**)

_I feel like I'm walking in the sky_

**(Ooh whoa Ooh whoa)**

_Yesterday tears were in my eyes_

**(Ooh whoa Ooh whoa oh)**

My mouth literally dropped. It's like I'm listening to an angels heavenly song. Then Nico started singing.

With a bad day

Yeah I've been there before

But I keep my head up

So I don't have those anymore

I made a choice to be the best

That I could ever be

Gotta stay positive

Ignore the negativity

_I'm gonna follow my intuition_

_Telling myself to listen_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_I gotta go with what feels right_

**(Ooh whoa Ooh whoa)**_  
Don't always need a reason why_

**(Ooh whoa Ooh whoa oh)**

What's the problem?

Compared to the weight of the world

Quit trying please every

Man, women, boy and girl

Better pick up the pace

Their ain't no time to waste

Tomorrow's never promise

So I started living for today

_I'm gonna follow my intuition_

_Telling myself to listen_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_I don't know ways that_

_I just gotta let go_

_Yet looking back it's always_

_Easy to know_

_Sometimes it just gets so confusing_

_Feel like I don't know what I'm doing_

But I trusted my heart

And in the end

It turns out to be

Better than when it begins

You see what's meant to be is

Gonna happen

You know it's gonna be a good day

_I'm gonna follow my intuition_

I said it's gonna be a good day

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Gonna follow my intuition_

_It's gonna be a good day_

"That was awesome, Zora!" Sonny said.

"Thanks." she gushed. "We should practice the others."

I quickly got out of there before anyone noticed I was in there.

-Mackenzie Falls Studio-

I just finished editing the video to show Chloe and the others.

"Got the video?" she asked.

"Yup." I said. "Here it is." I gave her the DVD. She popped it into the player and we (me, Chad, Chloe, Penelope and Devon) watched it. It played the beginning, then got cut off.

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Chloe asked and grabbed me by my shirt.

"I swear, I thought it was recording!" I fake cried. "I must've switched it off by accident!"

"Well was Zora any good? Any of them?"

"Yes. They were pretty good." I said. I wasn't lying. In fact I was just leaving a part off. THAT THEY WERE FREAKING AMAZING!

"How good? Scale of 1-10." she questioned.

"8." I said. Truthfully, I would've said 4 billion.

**Sonny's POV**

Okay so we just finished practicing the songs. I think we're ready for the band off. We're so gonna win. I would love to see the look on Chasity's face when she hears us.

**Chad's POV**

Something's a little off with Wesley... oh well. Now it was our turn to rehearse. Chloe decided to do her song _The Best Damn Thing. _Well she is not the best damn thing that my eye's have every seen. She sang the last line as the song ended.

_I'm the best damn thing_

_That your eyes have ever seen_

"Okay. Chad next!" she said. I sang my song.

_So how do we do this?_

_Cuz I believe you're worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take_

_And is it gonna break me down_

_I found that nothing can come_

_From nothing_

_So you better come round_

_I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

Next was Wesley.

_I just need somebody to love_

_I I don't need too much_

_Just somebody to love_

_Somebody to love_

_I don't need nothing else_

_I just need somebody to love_

Then it was Penelope.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

Finally it was Devon's turn.

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now it's just a bonfire_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_There's just one thing_

_That makes me say_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_But now it's over_

**Chloe's POV and Sonny's POV**

We're SO gonna beat those Randoms/Drama Snobs!

So how was this first one? It was mainly Wesley's POV... so yeah. REVIEW! It'll make me and monkey87 happy!

-channystemiluver4ever

PS, here's the list of songs that are gonna be used or that were mentioned.

Grady:

Can't Have You – Jonas Brothers

It's Over – Jesse McCartney

Nico:

Walking In My Shoes – Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam

Replay – Iyaz

Tawni:

Mine – Taylor Swift

Walking In My Shoes – Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam

Zora:

Intuition – Selena Gomez & The Scene

Brick By Boring Brick – Paramore

Sonny:

Remember December – Demi Lovato

Wonderful Christmas Time – Demi Lovato

Chloe:

The Best Damn Thing – Avril Lavigne

Tik Tok – Ke$ha

Devon:

Love Drunk – Boys Like Girls

She's Got A Boyfriend Now – Boys Like Girls

Chad:

How We Do This – Sterling Knight

Hero – Sterling Knight

Wesley:

Somebody To Love – Justin Bieber (I only like his songs...NOT HIM!)

Never Let You Go – Justin Bieber

Penelope:

Pressure – Paramore

Make it Shine – Victoria Justice

**ALL OF THESE SONGS ARE AWESOME SO I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO THEM!**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey this is **channystemiluver4ever**! So sorry for not working on this chapter for **monkey87. **But I've finished one of my stories (out of three) so I'm more free now! Either way, here it is! **I DON'T OWN SWAC OR THE SONGS I USED!**

**NOTE: I CHANGED SOME OF THE SONGS!**

**Sonny's POV**

Today's the day. The day of the Band Off.

"You nervous?" Nico asked me.

"A little." I said. "I barely ate breakfast this morning."

"Well don't worry. You were born to rock." he reassured me.

"Thanks big bro." I said. I call him that sometimes because he acts like a brother to me.

"No prob little sis." he replied.

The Band Off was going to be held in Studio 8 aka mine and my friends music studio. We started walking towards there. When we came to the door. We stopped.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yup." they answered.

"Then let's go." I opened the door to find the casts of _Hoosier Girl, Meal or No Meal _and_ Teen Gladiators_. Along with their crew. Not just them. But also ALL of our parents. I saw my parents and my brother Logan from _Big Time Rush_. Also the rest of _Big Time Rush_ was there. I waved. We were going to have the band off, in front of all _them_?

In the front at a desk was Mr. Condor with a Marshall and the other directors of the shows. I'm guessing their the judges. There was also a big screen above the stage to broadcast to other people in the back. On stage were Chasity and her band aka cast. Mr. Condor saw me and waved me over.

"Okay now get up on stage. I'll be making an announcement." he said. We all got on stage and he got to the mic. Everyone was still talking. "QUIET OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" he yelled. Everyone immediately silenced. "Now today we'll be having a Band Off. The bands are Random 5 aka _So Random!_." the audience applauded. "And Chasity and The Rockets aka Mackenzie Falls." applauding again. "They will each sing two songs. I have those song names in this hat." he raised up a hat. "I'll randomly select one and whoever's song it is, will sing. BUT you will only sing the verse, chorus and bridge so we won't take a long time. Now let's start." he went off stage. There was a desk with him and the judges and they had microphones too. He pulled a slip out of the hat. "The song is... _Mine_." (By Taylor Swift)

Tawni's eyes widened. That was her song. It was really, really, really good. We all loved it and it was stuck in our head most of the time. She wrote it about her parents relationship. We went to the center of the stage. We huddled up a bit.

"So which verse are you going to sing?" Grady asked.

"Just the first, then the second chorus which is longer than the first and the bridge." Tawni told us. Zora positioned herself at the keyboard, Grady at the drums, Nico at the guitar, me at the bass guitar and Tawni at the microphone. We started the music.

_You were in college workin_

_Part time waitin tables_

_Left a small town_

_Never looked back_

_I was a flight risk_

_With a fear of fallin_

_Wonderin why we _

_Bother with love_

_If it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lyin on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yeah yeah_

_I can see it now_

The audience started clapping to the beat. Tawni's parents were smiling huge smiles, knowing that the song was about them.

_Do you remember we were_

_Sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a _

_Careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the_

_City lights by the water_

_You saw me start to believe_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a _

_Careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight_

_At two thirty am_

_You said everything was_

_Slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you_

_Followed me out into the street_

_Brace myself for the goodbye_

_Cuz that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

We stopped there. The audience erupted into applause. Mr. Condor and the judges wrote down numbers on a sheet of paper. Mike, the director of _Mackenzie Falls_, held up the number 9. Marshall help up a 10, Jackson (director of _Hoosier Girl_) held up an 8, Stanley (director of _Teen Gladiators_) held up a 9 and Alex (director of_ Meal or No Meal_) held up an 8. In total, Tawni got a 44. She smiled.

Mr. Condor got another piece of paper out. "The next song is... _Love Drunk_." (By Boys Like Girls)

My friends and I got off stage and sat down and they went up. Skylar (Devon) was next to sing. Chad was at the bass guitar, Chasity at the drums, Wesley at the keyboard and Marta at the guitar.

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hidden run_

_And I, still taste it on my tongue_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you oh so bad_

_It hurt but girl, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now it's just a bonfire_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

_Cuz just one thing_

_Would make me say_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever_

_But now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you_

_All the bullsh*t you put me through_

_I'm checkin into rehab_

_Cuz everything that we had_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

I hate to admit it...but that song was really good! I forced myself not to clap. They didn't clap for us so why should we clap for them? Mr. Condor gave them a 7, Marshall an 8, Mike a 10 (shocker), Jackson a 7, Stanley a 9 and Alex an 6. Skylar's total was 47. Only 3 more than Tawni.

"Next is... _It's Over_." (Jesse McCartney). That was Grady's song. I went to the drums and he positioned himself at the mic.

**Chasity's POV**

Okay so that ditzy blonde can sing. Looks like Wesley was right. Even though he only heard creepy girl sing. Next was that cheese guy. HA! Like HE could sing! I'd like to see him try. His song is called It's Over.

_We've run out of words,_

_We've run out of time_

_We've run out of reasons_

_Really why we together?_

_We both know it's over baby_

_Bottom line_

_It's best we don't even talk at all_

_Whoa_

-.- Okay so maybe he CAN sing. But I am NOT going to admit it to my friends.

_Don't call me even if_

_I should cross your mind_

_Hard enough I don't need to _

_Hear your voice on my messages_

_Let's just call it quits_

_It's probably better so  
If I'm not returning your calls it's cuz_

_Cuz I'm not comin back_

_I'm closin the door_

_I used to be trippin over_

_Missin you but I'm not anymore_

_I got the picture phone but_

_Baby your pictures gone_

_Couldn't stand to see your smile_

_Everytime you dialed_

_Cuz it's over_

_Girl you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressin 7_

_Don't wanna hear your messages_

_I'm tryna erase you from my mind_

_Cuz it's over_

_I swear girl it's over this time_

_So don't be callin leavin messages_

_Don't wanna know where you've been_

_Baby cuz it's over_

_You know that it's over when the _

_Burning and the yearning inside your heart_

_Ain't there anymore_

_And you know that you're through_

_When she don't do to you_

_And move you like the way_

_She moved you before_

_And you wanna pull her close_

_But your heart has froze_

_You kiss her but her eyes don't close_

_Then she goes_

_(Out of your heart forever)_

_And it hurts you but you_

_Know that it's better_

Gravy's score was 92. Dang it!

"Next song is... _Pressure_." (Paramore). Good! That's Marta. Sure her songs are like punkish but at least their good! On our way to the stage, I made sure to bump into Sonny. She lost her balance a bit but regained it.

"Chasity cut it out." Chad said.

"Why? You don't want your girlfriend to get hurt?" I teased.

"No look." he pointed to Mr. Condor who was writing something down. "He's probably taking points away from us!"

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_And i fear i might break_

_And i fear i can't take it_

_Tonight i lay awake_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Something's I'll never know_

_And i have to let them go_

_Somethings I'll never know_

_And i have to let them go_

_But I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

Our total this time was 37. With Marta and Skylar together, we have 84.

**Sonny's POV**

Okay. So, so far our total with Tawni's and Grady's is . Only 1 lower than Chasity.

"Next is... _Get Back_." (Demi Lovato). My eyes widened. That's my song... Chasity noticed my expression and smirked at me. Her and her cast think I can't sing. I'll prove them wrong. We got ready. Zora had a microphone at her keyboard because she was my backround voice. So was Nico. Then I heard Nico's electric guitar.

(_Sonny_, **Zora**)

_Don't walk away_

_Like you always do, this time_

_Baby you're the only thing_

_That's been, on my mind_

I saw Chasity and her friends jaws drop.

_Ever since you've left_

_I've been a mess_

**(You won't answer your phone)**

_I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone_

_But I've gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back, to the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back, and get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh kiss me, like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cuz I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, get back _

_With you_

_You were the only one I wanted_

_And you were the first one I fell for_

I stopped a bit. Then the music got more powerful. The same with my singing.

_You're the only one that_

_I've been needin_

_And I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

Mr. Condor, Marshall, Alex and Stanley gave me 10's. Mike gave me a 9. My total was 49. I smiled. Now we have 141.

"I told you you could do it!" Nico said.

Next was Wesley with _Never Let You Go_ (Justin Bieber). Something tells me it's about Zora. -wink wink- ;) He got a 39. So their team had 123. That's 18 less than us. I guess we are gonna win! Then it was Nico with _Walking In My Shoes_ (Meaghen Jette Martin and Mdot Finley) , which he sings with Tawni. They got 36; so we had 177. Then Chasity went with _The Best Damn Thing_ (Avril Lavigne). She got 45 and she was pissed that she got less than me. So they had 168. It all came down to Zora and Chad. Zora was singing _Intuition _(Selena Gomez & The Scene) with Nico.

(_Zora,_**Nico**, Sonny)

_I feel like I'm walking in the sky_

(Ooh whoa Ooh whoa)

_Yesterday tears were in my eyes_

(Ooh whoa ooh whoa)

**With a bad day**

**Yeah I've been there before**

**But I keep my head up**

**So I don't have those anymore**

**I made the choice to the best**

**That I could ever be**

**Gotta stay positive**

**Ignore the negativity**

_I'm gonna follow my intuition_

_Tellin myself to listen_

_Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good day_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_I don't know ways_

_That I just gotta let go_

_Yet lookin back_

_It's always easy to know_

_Sometimes it just gets so confusin_

_Feel like I don't know what I'm doin_

**But I trusted my heart**

**And in the end**

**It turns out to be**

**Better than when it began**

**If it was meant to be**

**It's gonna happen**

**You know it's gonna**

**Be a good day**

Zora got a 32. So now we have 209! Their gonna need 41 to catch up! Chad was next with How We Do This _(Sterling Knight)_.

_I'm used to bein on my own_

_Keepin my heart shut down_

_If I don't go there_

_I won't get hurt_

_But the pretty girl said_

"_If you're never, ever gonna get_

_Hurt again, how you ever gonna_

_Feel another thing my friend?"_

_And I like the way she talks_

_And I l-l-l-l-like the way she_

_Spins my world around_

_And my h-h-h-heart's_

_Good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?_

_Cuz I believe you're worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take_

_And is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can come_

_From nothing_

_So you better come round, I'm down_

_How do we do this?_

_I'll risk it, one kiss is_

_All that it's takin_

_Heart shakin, heart breakin_

_I think you'll be worth the pain_

He got a 43...wait..that means...They won...

_To be Continued..._

...

HOW'D YOU LIKE THE TWIST?

...

**Well damn! You just have to admit that this chapter was awsome! Well there you go guys, next chapter up by ****channystemiluver4ever! I know not all the songs you guys really wanted was there, but she had tomake things work. Anyway, I hoped you liked it!**

**~monkey87 and channystemiluver4ever! **


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! **LarryLuvsPie **here! I WAS FORMALLY **channystemiluver** BUT I CHANGED MY USERNAME! SO DON'T BE CONFUZZLED! SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I'M WRITING FOR THE BAND. :D I'VE HAD FUN HELPING **monkey87** WIF DIS! YES I SAID WIF. I'M SAYING THAT NOW! SO HERE YA GO!

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

**monkey87 monkey87 monkey87 monkey87 monkey87 monkey87 monkey87 monkey87**

**Chad's POV**

...Did I just get more points than Zora? We won? I pinched myself a few times to wake myself up.

Chasity was cheering. _Yup I'm awake. _

I could see Sonny and her friends each talking to their families. They were cheering them up. They were all in a big group.

"You guys should've won. You're WAY better than Chasity and her friends." Logan, Sonny's brother, said.

"You're just saying that because you're my brother." Sonny replied.

"No I'm not. You have real talent. Not fake like Chasity. The others have talent too, but Chasity.. Zip. Zero. Nada." Logan said.

"You were really good." Zora's brother, Derek said and ruffled up her hair.

"Yeah... too bad we didn't win." she said. I saw her wipe her eyes.

I feel terrible. They should've won, not us. Sure it'll be fun to perform at the Christmas Dance, but seeing Sonny sad isn't. Without thinking, I ran to the stage.

"Mr. Condor." I said into the microphone. He looked up from his clipboard. "I'd like to give my points to_ So Random_."

Everyone went silent There were a few whispers.

"Well... um are you sure?" Mr. Condor asked.

"Positive." I replied.

"WHAT?" Chasity screeched. She marched onto the stage and took the mic from my hand. "He takes it back!"

That's it. I've had it with this girl! "No I don't, Chasity. And you're fired."

"WHAT? You can't fire me!" she snapped.

"Watch me." I said. "MIKE! Fire her."

"Done." he replied.

"You'll pay for this Chad!" she shouted.

"SECURITY!" I called. They came and took her away. My friends came up on stage.

"I want to give up my points too. Zora deserves it." Wesley said. Then realized what he said. "Oh and the others too."

"Me too." Skylar replied.

"Ditto." Marta agreed.

"Well then So Random wins." Mr. Condor said. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. My friends and I clapped too.

I heard footsteps coming towards us. It was Sonny and the Randoms. Before I could move, Sonny flung her arms around me, engulfing me in a hug. I hugged back. We pulled away.

"Thanks Chad." she said.

"No problem. Besides you guys deserved it." I replied.

"Yeah." Wesley chimed in. "Tawni and Zora's songs are stuck in my head!"

"Just like Chad's weird little song." Marta said. I smiled and grabbed a nearby acoustic.

"You mean this one?" I strummed the guitar and sang REALLY, REALLY badly. "Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad." They started to crack up and cover their ears.

"It burns!" Grady joked and laughed harder.

"Stop it Chad! It's catchy but annoying!" Sonny giggled. I stopped and everyone calmed down.

"So the dance is this Friday, you know what songs you're going to sing?" Skylar asked.

"We all wrote new songs yesterday. Mine, Sonny's and Grady's are fast ones and Tawni and Nico's are slow." Zora explained.

"I can't wait." Tawni exclaimed.

"Can we get a sneak peek at your songs?" Marta asked.

"NO!" they shouted in unison.

**So now **_**monkey87**_** is going to go back to writing this :) IT'S BEEN AWESOME WRITING THESE PAST THREE CHAPTERS! :D YOU GUYS ROCK!... OH AND IF U FIND GOLD, IT'S MINE! LOL JKJK**

...

Well, there you go. I am going to take over after this chap. And there will probably be only like...3 or 2 more chaps. possibly 4 idk yet. Any way, a big round of applause for LarryLuvsPie!

REVIEW!

~Monkey87 + LarryLuvsPie~


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 10 I think...Anyway, thanks a lot to LarryLuvsPie (Once known as Channystemiluver4ever) Without you, this story would be in ruins!Oh, I know that Chole's name has formed into Chasity's, and I'm sorry if it was confusing. But her name is now switched to Chasity. Now without further ado, here is chapter...I think 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

**...**

**C.P.O.V**

Well, it was finally Thursday. The So Random! cast were busy running around, trying to get prepared for tomorrow.

Over at the falls set, Chasity was cleaning out her dressing room to leave Mac Falls forever. I was happy about that. No more clingy-ness attached towards my perfectly good set of arms.

But since the Randoms were busy, Wesley was no where to be found, and all my cast members were either taping scenes that didn't include me, or busy doing something else. I guess you could say right now, I am bored out of my mind.

I was just walking around the halls, thinking of what I was going to where tommorow, and who I was going to bring. I did have an idea on who I wanted to bring, but she would be busy doing...something.

I kept walking untill I reached So Randoms set. I walked down the halls that showed pictures of Sonny's cast members. Sonny's picture always lit up the hall.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear the very, _very _loud shouting coming from the prop house. But it got louder, and soon, it was a whole group of people shouting. I wonder what's going on.

**S.P.O.V**

"You...Are such a freak! I can't believe you are still going on about that! I already told you, I don't think of him that way! So get out of my face!" I screamed at the blonde before me. And no, I don't mean Tawni. Chasity, who was supposed to be packing up her dressing room, decided to come torture me one last time.

"It's all your fault he dumped me, and that I got fierd!" She fired back. I can't even believe I'm talking to this kind of trash.

"Oh, please. Chad dumped you because he couldn't stand you. Nobody can. And you got fierd, because your a lame excuse for a human being and an actress." Tawni said from beside me. Chasity came in here yelling at me that it was my fault the she got fierd and Chad broke up with her. I was secretly glad they broke up. But the result of her coming here to yell at me about it was murder. Tawni was fuming beside me because Chasity had offended Tawni Town by saying: _It's a nerd filled town _with bad hair extentions. Nico and Grady were sitting on the couch, playing video games, but I knew that if things turned bad, they would be up in a Zora was...I have no idea where.

"Zip your lip blondie. No wonder you can't get a date. Your too stupid to even understand the meaning of date!" Chasity yelled.

"Like your the one to talk! Look at you! Little miss: 'I act like an angel when I'm really the devil in disguise!' You know, whenever you come here, things end up going down bad, so why don't you just leave!" I said, pointing towards the door. But she didn't exactly look like she was ready to go.

"I know your jealous of me. But letting your jelousy ruin my carrer and love life is going way to far! You should be the one fired, and I should be the one singing at the dance, and still be dating Chad!" She screeched

"He broke up with you because you are an annoying brat who whines when she dosen't get her way!"

"Don't forget clingy." Tawni added laughing.

"Yeah. What she said."

"And how would you know that? You innsuferable know it all!" I started to laugh.

"You can't even have a simple conversation without stealing lines from Harry Potter! What's next? Dora! Oh, maybe it's going to be Strawberry Shortcake!_ 'It's not berry nice to yell at people. It can get berry annoying'_." I said laughing along with Tawni.

"You are so immiture! No wonder you can't get a part in a movie or a better show!" She said. Her face was beet red.

"Stop!" Tawni yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't remember why were yelling at each other." She said.

" Stupid blonde. I rest my case." Chasity murmerd.

"Tawni. Chasity is yelling at me, because she thinks it's my fault her and Chad broke up-"

"Which it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" No it's not!"

"Don't lie! You know you've wanted him since the minute you got here!" She said.

"No, actually! And besides, if I did, I wouldn't be clinging on to him like some sick puppy, who is mentaly insane!" I yelled. The next thing I knew, I heard a loud _SLAP!_ And my cheek felt like it was on fire.

All I saw was red. I looked up into the very angry eyes of Dimmwit.

"You did not just do that!" Tawni yelled, and tackled her to the floor. I was about to myself, when Nico came behind me to restrain me.

"Sonny! Are you okay?" He asked me. I couldn't speak.

"Get off me!" Chasity yelled. Grady went and pulled Tawni away from her, and both girls had lipstick smeared on their faces.

"You took this way to far! And all because Chad dumped you? That's pretty damn sad."I said.

"You know something Sonny. I am just going to say what's on my mind. You and your cast, are a bunch of Bast-" And that's when all hell broke loose.

**C.P.O.V**

I came around the corner to see the randoms and Chasity fighting.

"You did not just say that!"

"Let me at her!"

"I'm going to kill her!"

"You guys are so immiture! You will never make it any where!"

"You are so lucky I'm restrained or you would be laying face down right now!"

I could see they were all trying to fight eachother, and for what reason I have no idea. Then Sonny tackled Chasity to the floor.

"Hey. Hey guys. HEY!" I yelled. They all stopped and looked at me. I saw that Tawni had lipstick smeared all over her chin like Chasity, the boys where about ready to strangle someone, and Sonny had a huge red mark on her cheek.

"What the heck is going on?" They all started talking at the same time.

"ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled. God, and people thought I was annoying.

"Sonny is the reason why we broke up Chad. Because of her jelousy! And I came over here to confront her about it, and she tackled me!"

"WHAT!" Sonny screeched standing up. Chaisty got to her feet to, and looked like she has just been dragged through a dog cage.

"That is so not true! Your the one who is blaming me for all your messes!"

"And your the one who slapped Sonny!" Tawni yelled. Chasity slapped Sonny? I felt a sudden urge to strangle her myself.

"So! She deserves it!" Chasity yelled.

"Your supposed to be cleaning out your dressing room and leaving!" Nico yelled. Her looked like he was trying his best to restrain Sonny when she looked like she would have another go at Chasity.

"Yes Chasity. I think you should leave now." I said as calmly as I could.

"But Chaddy! Come on! It dosn't have to be this way!" She begged me, putting on what I guessed was supposed to be a puppy dog look. She disgusts me.

"Leave." I commanded. And nobody, and I mean _nobody_ disobays Chad Dylan Cooper's comands.

"Fine!" She yelled, walking to the door. But just before she left, she turned, and spun around on the spot. Right underneath the vent.

"I'll leave. But Macenzie Falls will be crap without the original Chloe! This whole studio will fall into depression when I leave!" She yelled. But before she could leave, the vent opened, and pink and red ooze fell from it splashing Chasity.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled before turning around and running away. While we laughed, I heard an evil cakle coming from the vents.

"Yo'! Get down here!" Nico yelled, letting go of Sonny.

"I'm right here"

Well all screamed and jumped around to find the small 12 year-old standing behind us.

"Where have you been? We could have used you like five minutes ago!" Grady yelled.

"You missed all of it!" Nico said, like it was a bad thing. Actull, as I recall, it is a bad thing. The smallest random never gives up a oppertunity when theres a fight. I smelt something funky. And no I don't mean the cheese in Grady's pants.

She looked wierd and funky as usual. But this time, something was off. Her hair was way messier then usual. Her lips were a little pinker then usual, and her clothes were messy. So she was missing through all of it. That's odd. Wesley was missing to. So both tweens were MIA. At the same time. Wow. Not the exact picture I needed right now.

"I was looking for brainy up in the vents. He got loose, and I still can't find him." Zora said, but I knew differently.

"YOUR SNAKE IS MISSING! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Tawni chick screamed and ran out the door.

"You know, after that experience with that huge snake, I don't think I'm going to stick around. I'm going to go home and reherse. See ya" Grady said, and bolted out.

"Yeah. I think I'll do the same. See you tomorrow guys! Yo 'G'! WAIT UP! I NEED A RIDE!" And then it was just me, Sonny and the demon child.

"I gotta' go. But I'll catch you guys at the dance. Peace!" I yelled and ran out the door, and stood outside the prop house doors. Listening.

"So Zora. Where exactly were you anyway." I heard Sonny asked her.

"I-I just told you. I was looking for my hedge hog." She said. I raised my eyebrows. Wow. She's even worse of a liar the Sonny is.

"Your hedge hog? I thought you were looking for your snake."

"I-I-um, yes. My snake named...hedge hog." She stutterd. Ha! Fail.

"Really Zora? Really?" Just hearing Sonny say my line made my heart beat twice as fast, and gave me those stupid cute annoying butterflies.

"Fine! I was..."I heard her murmer.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." I heard Sonny ask. Oh, she was asking for it.

"I said..."

"Sorry, Zora just one more time." Sonny asked as sweetly as she could.

"I SAID I WAS MAKING OUT WITH WESLEY!" I heard her gasp and say:

"That was a bit loud. Wasn't it?" Sonny started laughing, and I did something really stupid.

I hoped out of my hiding place. "Ha! I knew it! CDC is always right!"

Big Mistake.

Zora lokoed like she was about ready to kill me.

"If you tell anyone this, you won't live to see daylight tomorrow! Or the next day. Or the day after whichever you told! Or possibly the next day after I have formulated a plan!"

"That made no sense." I said. Well to me it didn't.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"She said, and stormed out of the room.

"Wow. TMI!" I said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I better get going. I still have to reherse a few more songs, and then I gotta' hit the hey. I'll see you tomorrow Chad." Sonny said, giving me her million doller smile, and leaving me alone in the prop house.

**...**

**Okay. There's chapter 10. Next chapter will be the last. I'm on a role! I mean, first 'Help me before i die' and now this? Wow. Oh and also to **StayStrongDemi **your character is coming up next chap. Thanks for the idea!**

**Any way, you know what to do!**

**~ Review~**


	11. Chapter 10

**You know. I've been thinking. Since there is more I want to put into this, and to me putting it into one long chapter feel wierd. So this is the second last chapter! So, I am sorry I havn't updated in like forever...we, almost a month. So here is the SECOND LAST CHAPTER! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the songs. **  
**...**

**S.P.O.V**

Oh my gosh! Today's the day! I feel so excited and nervous. I feel like my heart is training for a marathon, my stomach is going to exploade and millions of butterflies are going to fly away.

I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I don't know what's going to happen to me on stage. What if I freeze up? What if I forget the lyrics? What if I sound like a compleate idiot, and Chasity's right - Now just hold on one cotten pickin minute. Great. Now _**I'm **_qouating lines from characters. And out of all the characters I choose to copy, I pick Buggs Bunny.

Anyway, no way I am admitting that Chasity was right. She was wrong. I worked way to hard to prove her wrong. And it almost cost me this oppertunity to sing! Which now, I kinda hopped she was singing instead of me- No! Sonny you can do this! If you have to, picture everyone naked. Even - OH MY GOD!

"EWWWWWWWW! THAT WAS A FREKIN' NASTY IMAGE!" I screamed.

"Sonny?" I head my mom call. "Are you okay in there? What's nasty?" She asked. Oh, believe me mom. You don't want to know.

"Nothing! I just saw...A dead fly!" I called back. "Ok. I'll get it. Don't touch it. It might have rabese." I heard her fottsteps come closer. "Oh-Oh wait! It's a...a...raisin that I thought was a fly."I thought up quickly. I'm even worse then Zora. Well, Zora was pretty bad. Her and her snake named _hedge hog._

"Why do you have a raisin in your room?" She called, coming closer. "I don't know! Why do you have toenails! Same thing...I think." I said, getting frustrated. I do that alot when I'm nervous. "O-okay? I'll be in the kitchen." She said; I could hear her retreating footsteps.

"Yeah. Okay." I said. This is hopeless. I need help. Someone who knows what their doing when it comes to fashion. As much as I hate doing this ; and I know I'll regret it. I need...I need...I NEED...T-Ta-Tawni. Just saying that almost made me want to hurl. Don't get me wrong. I love Tawni like she is my sister. But, I don't think I can look at another pink thing. But...desperate times call for desperate measures. And I'm pretty desperate.

I sighed and picked up my cell phone. I fliped it open, and hit speed dial number three. It took a few rings, but then I heard the cheery voice on the other line.

"The one and only Tawni Hart speaking!" Really?

"Really, Tawni? Really?" I asked her.

"Chad?" I head her ask. Woooow.

" Tawni. It's Sonny." I said.

"Then why are you talking like Chad?"

"I wasn't talking like Chad."

"Was so."

"Was not."

"Really, Tawni? Really?" She immitated in Chad's voice. Which she should never do again.

"OK, whatever! It's like arguing with a five year old. Anyway, I need..." I said, ashamed.

"Sorry, Sonny? I didn't quite catch that." I could hear her smugness raideating over the phone.

"I said, I need ..." I trailed off, not willing to bring myself to say it.

"I still can't understand you!" I heard her say. I started whimpering before finally cracking.

"I need you, Tawni! I can't decide what to wear, or anything!" I said.

"Ha ha! Say no more Sonny. I know exactly what to do. Meet my at the studio in our dressing room in twenty minutes. Okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I whimperd, and hung up. This should be interesting. It is now 11:30, and the dance starts at 7:00. So I got a fair amount of time. Time to go meet the Beauty witch of the west herself.

**C.P.O.V**

Okay. I am freaking out here. I am standing here in my boxers and I have no idea what to wear to the dance! I mean, yeah I look good in anything. I could make paper bags look good. But I need to dress to impress tonight. I was digging through my closet in my room, throwing piles, upon piles of clothes everywhere.

"Hey Chad-AHHHHHHH!" I looked behind me to see my sister, Ashley, standing there screaming with my pants on her head.

"You did not just throw your pretty boy pants on my head! "She said with disgust, throwing them somewhere in my room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I always knock when I come into yuor room!" I yelled, glaring at her.

"No you don't! You just waltz right in! And you can't boss me around here! This isn't the damn stuido derk!" She yelled. "Derk?" I asked. "Combanation of jerk and dork. Duh!" She said.

Me and my sister are nothing alike. She is thirteen, and is one of the strangest kids I know. Unlike me, she has black hair. Something she inharited from my mother. Her eyes are a light brown, and her skin was more paler then the rest of our family. She dosn't act like how most 13-year-olds do. She hates the colour pink, and Barbies. I got her one for her 5th birthday, and she ripped the dolls head off and did some wierd voo-doo stuff in my room. At five. She is really big into witchcraft. Her style is more Rock 'n' roll from the days. Which actully suites her. She is also the most creative person I know making her fun to be around.

"What do you want?" I asked her. "Who said I wanted anything?" She told me, flopping down on my bed. "Then why are you in here?" I asked turning around.

" Well, actually I do need something." She said, playing with her 'Doors' t-shirt.

"Well what is it? I can't help if you don't tell me." I said, going back to finding the right outfit.

"Well. I got into this huge fight at school today with that cow Amerie and the jerk Rodger-"

"Why?" I asked, turning around. Ashley never got into fights unless is was something really big, or someone was ticking her off. **WARNING: NEVER BE AROUND MY SISTER WHEN SHE GETS LIKE THAT.**

"Besides the point. But I really need you to do something for me! Please!"

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, still looking for something to wear.

"Well, the school in on the phone...And mom and dad arn't home. So I was wondering if you could pretend to be dad? Please? And get me out of a suspension and probably two months worth of dentensions?" She asked.

"Then you won't be learning from your mistaks. Why can't you go to detenshion anyway?"

"Because I have band practise and soccer! If I don't go I'm not going to go down like the Rolling Stones! I'm going to _be_ the stone rolling away from the fame! My life! Please Chaddy! Please!" She begged me, on her hands and knees. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Okay, Ash. I'll bail you out. But you have to do something for me." I said, making her look up at me suspicously.

"What...NO! I REFUSE TO FOLD YOUR PRETTY BOY PANTS!" She screamed.

"What? No. I need your help with something. The dance at Condor Studios is tonight, and I have no idea what to wear. And I don't really feel like wearing a suite. Everyone will be wearing one. Im Chad Dylan Cooper. I need to stand out. So deal?" I asked. This was my last resort. A develish grin spread across her face.

"That, pretty boy, I can do. That I can do." She shook my hand. "Now get your butox down there and pretend to be dad!" She yelled, dragging me out of my room in my boxers.

**S.P.O.V**

"Wow. I didn't think I could pull this off. But I did. I am just brilliant!" Tawni sqeauled in delight when she saw me standing in the mirror. I do have to admit that I do look good.

I am wearing a black off the shoulder long sleeved shirt. The front looked like it had been clawed by a huge cat, and underneath was a silver tank top. I have white skinny jeans, with black ankle boots. I have two small, silver butterflies hanging from my ears. My hair is straightened and hanging down my shoulders. And my eyes have the whole smokey effect with a very light pink lipgloss. My nails are painted balck, with a top coat of silver sparkles.

"Wow, Tawni. I look-"

"Great!"

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" I yelled, and gave her a big bear hug. "No problem. Now, what do you think of my outfit?" She asked, stepping back and twirling.

Tawni is wearing a white of the shoulder t- shirt with the picture of a black cobra on the front. She has black skinny jeans, with black boots. Her hair is naturaly curled, and hung off her shoulders. Tawni put clear lip gloss on her lips, and gave her eyes the whole dark and dangerous look. Two black snakes hung from her ears, and her nails are painted silver.

Truth be told, I never expected Tawni to ever look like this. I felt like laughing.

"Good, Tawni. Good." I said. Her eyes looked like lightbulbs.

"Really! I think Zora is wearing something like this to. Except with neon colours and her shirt has a phirannah on it." She said.

"Wait. Where is Zora?" I asked. But I'm pretty sure I know where she is.

"Oh, she said that she is looking through that old set, you know number 12? Yeah, for her snake." She said, going back to applying more lip gloss.

"Oh, really? You know she's been dissapearing alot latly."I said, smirking.

"I know right! She is only with us for reharels or for show. She avoids us like we have really bad 'BO'. Well, I know we don't. But I don't think I can say the same for the boys..."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go make sure the boys are ready." I said, and me and Tawni made our way towards the boys dressing room.

**Z.P.O.V **_**(I am doing a **__**'Zoley' **__**scene for **__**mrpuppy. **__**I actully like this idea. But I'v never done like a scene like this before, so I'm sorry if it is...wierd.)**_

"Wesley! If we don't leave soon, were going to get caught! It's bad enough that Sonny knows! Her and that big mouth of hers! Probably half the studio- Stop that!" I yelled. Me and Wesley are currently in set 12 doing...That's our buisness!

"Come on Zora! Just a few more minutes!" He pleaded, wrapping his arms around me. "Please" he asked.

"I can't! The dance is tonight, and Sonny wants to go over everything. And it's 4:00 now! We only have three hours-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. I swear, if I could, I would stay here all day. Wesley and his lips are just do damn hypnotizsing.

"You talk to much." He mumbled against my lips after he finished. We were looking straight at eachother.

"Are you done now?" I asked.

"Okay, fine. Sometimes you can be a real buzz kill." He said, pulling away from me to go pick up his jacket.

"Yes I know. But one of us has to be the responsible one. And as much as I hate staying away from you, not matter how irrisitible you are, I actully have plans. So see you later." I said, making my way to the door.

"Zora wait!" He called after me. I turned around, and he came up to me. "I think you took my gum."

"What? No I didn't." I said. And people say I'm wierd.

"I was chewing gum, and then when we started, well, you know..."

"Please get to the point!" I yelled, trying my best to to smoth out my hair. I was ready, but Wesley messed up my hair. "Well, I think it ended up in your mouth." He said

"Wesley, what the heck-" Suddenly, I felt something gooey in my hands. "Wesley. What. Is. In. My. Hair!" I yelled. He looked over, and his eyes grew bigger.

"Um...He-he. I think I found it." He said, slowly backing up."You. Are so dead!" And I started chasing him. Now I'm for sure going to be late for last rehearsal. And it's all because I just had to get tangled up with a doofus.

**S.P.O.V**

"Where the heck is Zora!" Nico yelled. Him and Grady were both wearing blue jeans, and Nico had a black and grey button up shirt, and Grady wore a black shirt that said: ROCK.

"I don't know-" Just then, she burst in looking flusterd, and trying to smooth down her spiky pony tail.

"Hey. I'm here." She said.

"OKay good. Now does everyone know their position. And which song we play first, then second and so on?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then. Let's practice."

**C.P.O.V**

Finally, after pretnding to be dad, got my sister out of trouble, and her helping me pick something out, I was on my way to Condor studios. My sister actully did a good job picking out my outfit. Just simple blue jeans, my black leather jacket, a grey t-shirt, and my black high top nikes. I have never felt this good before. Just dressing normal instead of a suite.

I pulled up to the studio, and immeadietly heard the music. It didn't sound too bad actully. But I could tell that it was just abunch of CD'S playing, because I would be able to tell it it was Sonny.

I began walking up to the door's, and down the halls to the 'Teen Gladiators set. I can't believe their set is bigger then Mac Falls. I'll need to talk to the director about it.

I enterd the set, and it looked okay. It was decorated in darker colours, but it looked good. There was an area where people were crouding around, and I guess that's where all the starts were pigging out and stuffing their faces. Lights were flashing everywhere, and it made the scene look like the dico era. On one side of the room, there was a huge stage, and I guess thats where the Randoms were going to play. I saw lot's of people there. None were really dancing. Most of the girls were wearing dresses, and some guys were wearing suites. Well...those guys were mainly my cast mates. Except Wesley. He was just wearing Black jeans and a sky blue t-shirt.

"Wow, Chad! What happened? You were supposed to wear a suite! What's that?" Skyler asked me.

"Eh, change. I didn't feel like wearing...that." I said pointing towards the guys outfits.

"Okay. Anyway, this party is so boaring. I thought the Randoms are supposed to be singing?" Fergusson asked.

"I don't know-" We were cut of by the lights dimming and the spot-lights pointing towards the stage. As the talking died down, the curtins started to open, and smoke sarted to pour out. Then out of no where, voice spoke:

"Now, for the _real _entertainment of the night! The So Random cast!" The spotlights dimmed, and five figures looked like shadows in the room. Then the lights britend and showed the cast. Sonny was up at the mic, and everyone was in their place. Everyone in the crowd was smiling and waiting. Then all the lights focused on Sonny before the music started...

**There you go :) I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the last. But I do have a question. Should I use songs from other artists and say is was written by them, but put a disclaimer? I am kinda confused, and I don't want to get reported or anything for putting songs in my story and saying that they wrote it when they didn't. Sooo, yeah. Anyway, hope you guys liked it and next chapter is last.**

**~monkey87~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Well, I'm finally done! Last chapter! Anyway, the author 'JuicyJams' gave me the most brilliant idea for the last chapter :) Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I'm only going to do the first verse of every song and the choras, so the chapter won't be so long. And I'm sorry I took forever to update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**S.P.O.V**

"Now we need to focus people! We need to make sure we have everything sorted." I said, trying to get them to listen.

" We are on in one minute. Now we are in this togeather. Are we ready?" I asked them. I got a shout of agreement in response.

"Then let's go."

We put our equitment on, and centered ourselves on the stage.

"Now or never Sonny." I whispered. The lights dimmed except for a few dark coloured lights that made us look like shadows.

I put my lips to the mike as the music started blasting, the light's blared and I sang:

**(A/N: The first song is a Demi Lovato song, since so many requested it.) **

_"I feel, a seperation coming on. Cause I know, you want to be moving on._

_I wish it would snow tonight! You pull me in avoid of fright._

_Becuse I feel, a seperation coming on..."_

I felt a bolt of adrenalin as I saw the crowd actually cheering me on, instead of booing. As I sang, I realized it wasn't so bad. But of course, being them, the Mac Falls cast just stood there. Slowy moving, but hey. It was still a reaction. Plus, the upside was that Chad's staring at me the whole time. But I don't care! Why should I care. I don't.

I sang a couple more lines before I got ready to sing the chorus:

_"Don't surrender_,_ surrender, surrender!_

_Please remember, remember December!_

_We were so in love back then, now your listening to what they say, don't go that way!_

_Remember, remember December._

_Please remember... Don't surrender"_

I kept singing, hitting every note just right, and I didn't even notice myself strutting around the stage just like a real singer would. Well, I am a real singer. A damn good one at that. Now I'm sounding like Chad again. Great.

The song ended, and everyone applauded. It felt good, knowing people liked my music and voice as much as my acting. But I needed a few minutes for my legs to stop feeing like jelly.

Iwalked back a few steps to Tawni and handed her the mike, and took the guitar from her.

"Break a leg," I said. Tawni flipped her hair, and dazzeld a smile. She sauntered up to the front of the stage, and began to sing her song. And I strummed along to every beat.

**(This song is called Maneater by Nelly Furtado)**

_"Everybody look at me - me._

_I walk in the door you start screaming._

_Come on everybody what you here for,_

_Move your body like a nympfo._

_Everybody get your necks to crack around._

_All you crazy people come one jump around._

_I wanna' see you all on your knees, knees-_

_Either want to be with me, or be me."_

Tawni was actually a great singer. And not that bad of a person either. You just had to get past her barrier - if she'll let you - and then get to know her.

_"man-eater, make you work hard, _

_make you spend hard- make you_

_want all her love._

_She's a man-eater, make you buy cars, make you cut_

_cards, make you mfall reall hard in love,_

_made you wish you never met her at all."_

She finished up, and Nico and Grady did a couple of songs. But what I couldn't believe, was that when Nico was singing **(A/N: Nico was singing Dynamite by Taio Cruz)** - girls were screaming and trying to grab his legs. Scary. And when Grady started singing that old -well I think it might be old - Christmas song _ 'Last Christmas' _**(A/N: This song is done by many people, but I like the one by WHAM! the best. Just saying.) **the girls were crying, and all stoob by his feet, refusing to move until he finished. And when we got our break - all the girls ambushed them.

"I can't believe that's happening to them. TO THEM! NICO AND GRADY!" Tawni screeched. But not many people heard them over the talking and screaming of girls.

"You better believe it Tawni." Zora said, compleatly calm. Me...I didn't really mind. I was happy for them.

"I know, but I just can't believe it!" I guess this would take a while for Tawni to get over.

"Relaz Tawni. No come one. While we wait for the boys, ets get ready. Zora's up next." I said, and Zora did her evil laugh and bounded up to the stage. I hope she won't hypnotize everyone. That would be kinda scary.

I was just walking up to the stage, when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned and saw Chad standing there - looking nervous.

"Um, hey Chad." I said. I felt excited all of a sudden. I really did like Chad. But that secret will always stay between me and me alone. I'll take that secret with me to my grave!

"I just wanted to say, you guys deserved this. Way more then we did, and I'm sorry for what Chasity did." He said sincerly. I must have looked like a goldfish, because my mouth was hanging open.

"Really? Thanks Chad. And for the record, your singing isn't that bad either." I said laughing.

"Ha ha, funny. Also, I got you...something." He said, and took a small box wrapped in purple and silver paper out of his pocket. I stared at it, and immediatly felt bad.

"Oh, Chad. I didn't get you anything though." I said, but he just shurgged.

"It's okay. Open it," he handed me the box and I un-wrapped it. It was a small white vevet box. I opened it, and my whole body went rigid. Inside was an amythest ring with a gold band. The bad twisted towards the gem, and was shining.

"Chad, oh my gosh. You really shouldn't have done this, this must has cost alot. I can't accept this, " I said in one breath, and tried to give him back the ring.

"No Sonny. I got this for you, and it dosn't matter how much it cost. And I really wanted to do it...for you." He said, staring at me with those blue eyes. He gently took the ring from me, and my hand. He slid it on and I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Chad, thank you." I flung my arms around him, and I felt him hug me back.

"Your welcome Sonny." I could have stayed there and hugged him for ever, but the sound of my name being called woke me up from my dreams.

"Sonny, come one! Nico and Grady finally got out of the crowd and were on in one minute." Tawni yelled.

"Coming!" I turned back to Chad.

"You know, maybe my first Christmas in California won't be so bad." I gave him a kiss on his cheek, and ran up tp the stage. My stomach once again felt like butterflies were goning to break free and surround me.

**C.P.O.V**

She kissed me. Well, on the cheek. BUT IT IS STILL A KISS!

I was not expectign that at all. The hug I was, but the kiss I wasn't. I guess I really could admit that I did like Sonny. I mean the electricity was just...electrifying. I watched the band, well mostly Sonny, but I wasn't really listening. All I heard from Zora's song was something about ice. **(A/N: The song Zora is singing is called 'Ice' by LIGHTS.)**

"Chad, man! Come here." Skyler yelled over to me. I walked over, and saw Mr. Walker (one of the biggest music producers in California) and his daughter standing with Skyler.

**(A/N: By the way, Kiara is played by the Author 'JuicyJams'. She is an amazing author, and I suggest you read her stories. Believe me if you don't...You shall regret your desion.)**

"Hello, ." I said shaking hands with him.

"Hello Chad. This is my daughter Kiara." I looked down into a smiling face. She had long dark hair, big brown eyes. She looked very fimiliar.

"I think I know you from somewhere..." I thought outloud. She smiled and nodded her head so fast I thought it might fall off.

"Yeah, I play the lead role in A.N.T Farm." Then it hit me.

"So that's where I knew you from." Kiaras eyes went huge, and her father just sighed and chuckled.

"You watch my show! OH MY GOSH CHAD DYLAN COOPER WATCHED A.N.T FARM!" She screamed, but the music drowned her out.

"Well, I have a sister about your age. She makes me watch it with her. It's actually a really cool show." I could tell she was a fan, because she started talking reall fast about how cool I thought her show was.

"That's nice honey, but me and have some buisness to discuss." Kiara looked sad but listened anyway.

"So, . What is it that you called me here for? You said something about new talent?" I beamed. I had called here and his daughter to see and hear Sonny sing. He was a big Hollywood records producer, and I wanted him to see if he could make Sonny a singer.

I looked over and saw that Zora was just finishing up another song, though I wasn't quiet listening to it. But Sonny and Nico were both getting ready to perform the next song. Perfect timing.

"Actully, yes sir. Do you see the girl with brown hair on stage?" looked and nodded.

"The one with pig-tails?" I rolled my eyes.

"What? No, the other one. The girl with the black shirt." I pointed at Sonny, and finally he got it. He stared at her while she heped Nico set up. More people were coming onto the stage, and taking their equpment. I guess Nico and Sonny were singing togeather.

"What's her name?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Sonny, Sonny Munroe." Walker had a calcuating look on his face.

"Well, she does look like she would attract the teen audience. And if she can sing, well...I'll make a deal with her." I couldn't help but beam. I knew he would pick Sonny. He just had to.

"You won't regret, Sir. I promise-" Kiara suddenly cut me off.

"Shh! Their starting!" She gave me a cold glare before looking back at the stage. Both me and looked, and listened to the song.

**S.P.O.V **

"Alright Sonny. Let's do this." Me and Nico high-fived, and I could hear Grady whining saying that high-fiving was their thing. But the bitterflies took over, and I could care less.

The music started to blare, and my mind quickly went over the lyrics. This is actually my favourite song out of all of them. I don't know why, I guess because I really liked the beat. I took the mike from the stand, and Nico started to sing. **( A/N: This is get on the floor, by J-LO ft Pitbull.)**

_Nico:_

_"__I'm loose!  
And everybody knows I get off the train  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like Inception  
I play with your brain  
So don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused no  
Cause you will lose yeah  
Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck!"  
_

I saw Nico look at me, obviously signaling it was my turn. I moved forwards and started singind to the fast beat.

_Sonny:_

_"If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If your an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco,  
London to Ibiza,  
Straight to LA, New York,  
Vegas to Africa!"_

Me and Nico actually worked well togeather. We both danced to the music they way we rehearesed, and never missed a beat.

_Sonny:_

_"__Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor"_

I still couldn't believe that this was happening. People dancing to the songs _I _sang. People liking the songs I sang. Actually listening to them. And cheering. It all felt like I was still in my small bed in Wisconisn dreaming about what it would feel like. But this wasn't a dream. This is real.

Me and Nico finaly finished the song, and played more for a few more songs the others sang. Finally, the dance was over, and we could stop. I felt drained, and tierd. I saw Zora and Wesley hug and run off somewhere, and all the girl were crowding the guys. Tawni was over at the doors making out with Hayden, whom I guess she dragged under the mistletoe. Poor guy.

Just as I was walking down the stage, I heard my name being called.

"Sonny! Come here!" I looked over and saw Chad standing next to a really tal man and a little girl. I walked over smileing, even though all I wanted to do was go home and fall onto my bed. Yes, sleeping sounds good right about now.

"Sonny, this is . He's one of the biggest music producer's in California." I couldn't believe this. I introduced mysef and shook hands with him. I looked and Chad and he winked.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Munroe. And this is my daughter, Kiara." Ilooked down and saw the itte girl with her mouth wide open.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You were amazing! I mean the others were to, but you just stood out!" I started to laugh and feel a little shy. Nobody has ever put it that way. aughed at his daughter and turned to smile at me.

"Sonny, I think you are a fantastic singer. I can see a very bright future for you. I have a feeling you can make it. You have the potential, and the talent. I would like to make a record deal. What do you say?" I coud barley breath. Now I knew I was dreaming. The only explanation for this would be that I am dreaming. There is no possible way this is happening. But...I better make sure. I pinched myself really hard. I still didn't wake up. Then...This is real. I really am getting a record deal.

"I say...Yes! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." I couldn't stop smiling. It was all just to much.

"Don't thank me. It was that called me here tonight. I wil call you tomorrow around, let's say five o'clock. Alright?" I could only nodd.

"Very well then. I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Miss Munroe. Good night ." He started to walk away, with Kiara in tow waving at me and Chad. I gave a small wave back, and then looked at Chad.

"You called him here...For me?" He gave a little shrug as he walked closer.

"Yeah, but I just had to. I mean, your voice is amazing. Everyone should hear it." I felt tears brim my eyes, and I fung myself into his arms.

"Thank you Chad. I fee twice as bad now. I don't have nothing to give you." I detached myself from him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Well," he smirked. _'This isn't going to be good,' _I thought.

"What?" I asked.

"There is one thing that I know you can give me." He took my hand in his, and continued looking at me.

"And what is that?" I smirked back at him.

"You, Sonny Munroe, go out with me. On a date." I could feel giddy-ness building up inside of me. But he was right. This is one thing I can give him for Christmas.

"Alright, . I'll go out with you. But you need to act like the real you. Not the jerk you pretend to be. Okay?" He laughed, but agreed. We both walked towards the door, when I felt him tug on my arm and stop me.

"What is it?" H epointed up, and I saw smal springs of mistletoe. I turned around,gave him a smile, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you Chad. For everything tonight. Merry Chirstmas." I hugged him.

"Your welcome." I pulled away and started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I heard Chad yell from behind me. I turned around, and gave him a playful smile.

"I'm going home and getting into my bed and going to sleep! I'm tierd!" With that, I laughed and continued my walk out into the parking lot towards my car.

All the while, I only kept thinking one thing. Chasity was right. I really did like Chad. I guess she wasn't all that stupid after all. But I can't say I hate her because it's Christmas season. I'll just have to wait untill boxing day to say it then.

**And that's a wrap! Oh my gosh, I finally compleated all my stories! Once again, I am so sorry for not updating in like...5 months. And this story is like over a yeard old. I can't believe it. I meant to finish this in Winter of 09'. Not summer of 11'. But thanks to those who stuck with me through all of it, and my late updating. Thanks to all the reviews, and a big thanks to LarryLuvsPie, for helping me when I had major writers block. Your awsome!**

**I will be posting some new stories soon, I have some idea's, but I am sti choosing which one I should do.**

**Please review!**

**~monkey87~**


End file.
